meowmeowmeowfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme Lipstick Party
Extreme Lipstick Party (advertised on PBV as The Wizard of Oz: Twisted) is an American-Hartlanian low-budget parody film, based on The Wizard of Oz. It was produced for the Internet, with authorisation from Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Warner Bros. It is not based off the book but the 1939 MGM version. Unlike The Wizard of Oz, Extreme Lipstick Party is not for children - it contains profane language, drug use and violence. Cast *Ericka Streets as Dorothy *Saline Kućonć as Professor Marvel and the Wizard of Oz *Ben Lusejik as Hunk and the Scarecrow *Deter Trak as Hickory and the Tin Man *Lucijan Glasnić as Zeke and the Cowardly Lion *Hannah June as Glinda the Good Witch *Sina Kújú as Miss Gultch and the Wicked Witch of the West *Marta Coochie as Auntie Em *Sugah Carmichaels as Uncle Henry *Lekzi Pilik, Sugah Carmichaels, Pippi Houston, Čer Smyť, Alina Love, Daniel Wigglesworth and Sonja True as the munchkins and Emerald City townspeople *Lekzi Pilik, Sugah Carmichaels, Pippi Houston, Čer Smyť, Alina Love, and Sonja True as the beauticians *Viola Dupont, Zagsója Zeekah Junior, Gretchen Greener, Elizabeth Sunn and Tammy Poehler as the Winkies and the mental hospital staff *Elizabeth Sunn as the Lullaby League *Elizabeth Sunn, Sonja True and Brianna Rice as the Poppies *Alina Tujeja as the Coroner *Lina Stú as the Barrister *Grezi Smer as the Mayor *Ellie McDonald as the Lollipop Guild *Viola Dupont, Zagsója Zeekah Junior and Marta Coochie as the Crows and the Trees *Marta Coochie, Čer Smyť, Eťan Smyť, Lina Stú and Andreja Śicxe as the Winged Monkeys *Sarah Linville as the City Doorman, the Cabby and the Emerald City Guard *‘Bahama Poopypants’ as Toto Differences between Extreme Lipstick Party and MGM's The Wizard of Oz *The story takes place in modern times - implied to be the early/mid-2000’s. As a result of this, modern language is used most of the time. *Characters occasionally use profanity - especially in the original song "Oh Shit! It's a Twister!". *The scene of the Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion rescuing Dorothy from the Wicked Witch of the West is much more violent. *Dorothy uses ecstasy. *The song "The Jitterbug" is added. *On some occasions, Dorothy loudly farts, and blames it on someone else. *At the end, rather than Dorothy waking up from a dream, she wakes up from an overdose. *Miss Gultch is a representative for Animal Control. *When Dorothy insists that her adventure is real, she is brought to a mental hospital. Soundtrack #Over the Rainbow #Oh Shit! It's a Twister [Original song created exclusively for Extreme Lipstick Party] #Welcome to Munchkinland medley of all songs performed in the Munchkinland Sequence. #Follow the Yellow Brick Road #Off to See the Wizard versions complied into a medley. #If I Only Had a Brain #If I Only Had a Heart #If I Only Had the Nerve #The Jitterbug #If I Were King of the Forest #The Merry Old Land of Oz #Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead #Welcome to the Mental Hospital [Original song created exclusively for Extreme Lipstick Party] Release The film premiered on CoffeeCup.net on January 31, 2006. It made its television premiere on PBV in Hartlania in April of the same year. The film was also released in France, Germany, Likani, Russia, the Island of Sally, Serbia, Spain (in Basque only), the United Kingdom and United States. Production The film was the first film produced by Coffee Cup Films to be in HD - it was produced in 16:9 720p. Due to a small cast, much of the actors played multiple roles and were digitally duplicated. Ericka Streets and Ben Lusejik made their own costumes, while the rest were made by the studio.